flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter Celestieannea
Jupiter Celestieannea is a young Diviner and goat Humanoid. Personality Jupiter is quiet and reserved, almost cold. She comes off as stern and cruel but she usually means well. Most of her personality was created from the treatment of her herd. Jupiter prefers to be with her herd, but because of her accident she always feels to be an outsider. She will often leave and return thinking that people will feel differently from when she left. When Jupiter is home with her herd she is usually depressed and rarely talks. When she is away from the herd she is more caring, still cold, but caring. Jupiter finds it hard to let anyone in afraid she would hurt them. Special Form Jude’s special form is a ram with similar colors in her picture as a ‘human’ only with a goat head and neck. Her Ears are the same length as her ‘human’ ears only they are green as well. They have a light green fluff on the inside, and on the tips. Known Attacks/Abilities * Thunder stomp: Raising onto her back legs Jupiter slams back down on the ground creating shock waves around her. Depending on How hard she falls the bigger the shock waves occasionally creating Earthquakes. She does have to make sure to sturdy herself when she does. * Lightning Chain: Her horns become lightning rods. She tilts her head towards the enemy, she sends out one bolt that travels through the enemies. How ever she can only hit three people max. * Thunders roar: She repeatedly stomps her hooves on the ground, this creating the sound of thunder. Loud enough that it temporarily deafens a foe. * static shock: She temporarily covers her self in static electricity when a foe makes physical contact with her there is 85% chance of being paralyzed. Only temporarily, up to 3 minutes. * Lightning Shield: She creates a small shield of lightning. Protecting her from blows temporarily. * Lightning Web: She creates an intricate trap like spider web. She sends a small surge of electricity through it. * Bolt: She creates a single lightning bolt that attacks an enemy or object, can cause a forest fire. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Might of Aries: She bends her head down with her horns pointed at the enemy and moved swiftly to attack, with this ability she moves faster and stronger. * Agility of the Ram: She becomes very nimble and can climb almost any surface. It’s a little freaky watching her some times. * Celestial Dance: She does a small bouncing like dance that creates a small trance. She causes the enemy to become confused and dazed, not for a long period of time though. * Star Call: She calls upon a falling star that falls from the sky onto ONE enemy. Doing damage and paralyzing an enemy. Background Jupiter; born a pure bred humanoid, a goat humanoid. Her family lived in a rather large herd of other goat humanoids, Jupiter was never happy, her older brother Aries became the talk of the herd. After all he was the best protector of the herd. He had beautiful horns, and was a very strong fighter. Jupiter’s family started to ignore her, they almost seemed to forget about her. Jupiter became obsessed with learning how to fight and learning how to control her powers more. That was when the accident happened. She took her powers and put too much akehura into it. This caused a lightning storm that torched her village, killing her family instantly, and torched a faerie village not far away. Jupiter was allowed to stay in the herd but she was never treated the same. Never will be ever again. Jupiter hates being with the herd and often ventures off to do things on her own. To try make up for what she did Jupiter is going to try the masters test. To prove that she is strong, and hopefully to gain the respect of her herd mates. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Sejuani xo